


Delicate Sensibilities

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, No Smut, Prompt Fill, Seduction, but they are certainly going to bang like a screen door in a hurricane, codywan - Freeform, post-ROTS, soft codywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his seat on the High Council, is more than run into the ground on a near-daily basis.Luckily for him, his darling boyfriend Cody has a creative way for him to get a bit of softness in his life.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Delicate Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> this sprung from the idea that Cody thinks that, because of Satine, that Obi-Wan's type is 'soft and delicate,' and that being six feet of Mandalorian beef with biceps the size of a man's head does not disqualify him from being delicate.

The door to the apartment unlocked quietly and Obi-Wan entered, suppressing a yawn. The Jedi Council was undertaking an outreach to sentient races that had never been represented in the Jedi Order, and while it was more than a noble effort that would do nothing but strengthen the Order in the long run, until they got to actually go out and speak to these groups, the Council was mostly stuck sifting through temple records and maps of the galaxy’s sentient populations.  
  
In short- Obi-Wan was exhausted, and more than happy to be home.  
  
“Home!” He called out, already shucking off his outer robe and hanging it on the hook by the door, next to Cody’s jacket that was quickly becoming threadbare. That pulled a soft smile to Obi-Wan’s face- it was a habit that he had noticed among many of the clones. They kept things until they fell apart, and got a strange satisfaction from outlasting the inanimate objects. Of course, Obi-Wan would never complain about keeping around something soft that smelled like Cody.  
  
Obi-Wan tucked his shoes against the wall and called out again- “Cody? Where are you?” It wasn’t a big apartment, and Cody was clearly home, so it would have been truly impressive if Obi-Wan had managed to lose him.  
  
“Bedroom.” Came Cody’s reply, slightly muffled from the door between them. Obi-Wan couldn’t help his smile- after the day he had had, and the number of days before that, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed beside his partner before the sun had even started to set. Maybe even sneak a nap before dinner.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped dead, one foot halfway off of the floor, as he pushed the door open. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at.  
  
That was a lie. He knew, obviously, that he was looking at Cody, but…  
  
Cody was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned back on one hand.  
  
He was draped in pale coral-colored fabric- lacy around his pecs and flowing down his sides, but open in the front to show off the sharp lines of his toned stomach. Under the draping sides of the garment, more lace was visible at his hips, which were adorned with tiny bows. The snug fabric left little to the imagination, and yet Obi-Wan still found his running wild.  
  
“Oh Cody…” he breathed out, already feeling the exhaustion in his bones being quickly replaced by warm, bright arousal.  
  
“I almost comm’d you, to show you earlier.” Cody said. He was fidgeting with the hem of the lingerie, and Obi-Wan was sure Cody would have been flushed pink were it not for his dark complexion. “Thought I might get you home faster.”  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t.” Obi-Wan said, making no attempt to hide the hunger in his eyes, “Because I don’t know what I would have done if someone else got to see you like this.”  
  
Cody swallowed hard and shivered, despite the heat Obi-Wan could almost feel coursing through his veins. Seeming to gain a bit more confidence, Cody stood and walked forward until Obi-Wan’s back was against the bedroom door.  
  
“In that case,” Cody said, ghosting a hand over Obi-Wan’s jaw in just the right way to make his eyes flutter shut. “you had better not go for that datapad for the rest of the night. Deal?”  
  
“Deal.” Obi-Wan gasped out, his hands falling to Cody’s hips. “Force, you’re stunning.” Obi-Wan blinked, as if with sudden realization. “I love you. You know that, don’t you? Because I love you.”  
  
“You’re just saying that because I look so good in this.” Cody said, and then kissed Obi-Wan’s protestations from his lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who have read 'The Heart of the Matter,' Anakin's new padawan is brought in as part of the initiative the Council is working on in this fic!  
> (also for anyone coming from my fic about Luke and the Force ghosts- I said this was almost done!)


End file.
